


Seveasy headcanons

by Abbie24



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24
Summary: Just some headcanons
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Seveasy headcanons

1\. who wakes the other one up with kisses - both matt if he has to leave early and kelly on the weekends

2\. who cooks for who - both, Kelly makes pancakes on the weekend, Matt is a awesome griller

3\. who is the morning person/night person - there both night people but because of shift they can function in the morning Farley well  
  


4\. who is the romantic one - kelly but matt can surprise him as well if he wants 

5\. who is the more cuddly one- matt as he was touch Staved as a kid so he likes being in Kelly's arms and he sleeps better in them anyway Matt also likes Kelly’s arms when he is sick , he feels safe in them 

6.

who is the one to most likely pick the movie they watch - both or if they are watching a series then they would not watch one without the other.

7\. who is the one who would pay for dates - Both, depending on who made the suggestion/reservation.

  
8\. who has better taste in music- both kelly likes medal, matt likes country and pop , they have different playlists for roadtrips , gym workouts and at home 

9\. Who is big spoon and little spoon- Matt is little spoon he likes to feel protected and kelly is more then happy to hold him in the night 

10\. Who proposed first - kelly and he did it at the firehouse in front of all there friends , Matt said yes and a year latter they where married with Hermann walking Matt down to kelly at the alter 


End file.
